


A Collection of Sanders Sides Prompts

by TiredPanAndNotAFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPanAndNotAFan/pseuds/TiredPanAndNotAFan
Summary: i saw someone else make one of these, and i have so many ideas that I will never elaborate on that i'm dumping them here. Fic prompts for people who can write those. idk what i'm doing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. First Set

  * Logan secretly listens to ABBA music. One of the sides catches him.



  * Remus does _not_ like baths. 



  * Patton gets turned into a golden retriever. The others have to deal with it.



  * Remus nurses a baby abandoned raccoon back to health and keeps it as a pet, much to the other's dismay.



  * Prohibition era: Deceit and Remus co-own a speak-easy. Using their combined skills, they keep the best bar in town, and keep it meticulously under the radar.



  * Deceit and Roman secretly co-own a pet lizard.



  * Deceit and Roman fuse, but it's unstable. Their trait is self-indulgence.



  * Deceit and Roman fuse, and it's stable! His trait is Theatre.



  * Virgil gets into an argument with a cat. You can decide whether he understands it or not.



  * Logan is an Elder God. His prophets are Deceit and Remus.



  * Patton goes swimming with his friends! They see the scars on his legs.



  * Remus does not have bones.



  * Virgil writes mushy-gushy love songs and Roman finds out.



  * Thomas wakes up with feathers. Time to figure out what the f*ck is up



  * Remus reaaaaally likes it when Logan goes on tangents



  * Virgil has a pet tarantula. Logan is fascinated.



  * Patton steals Logan's jam




	2. Soulmate AU Bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bored. soulmates  
> these might not necessarily be connected to Sanders Sides but whatever babes

  * When you cry, the tear streaks show up as rivulets of color on your soulmate's face, or wherever else the tears land. Virgil cries a lot.



  * Soulmate timer AU except for the timer shows up when you meet your soulmate and counts down to their death. Logan, a boy with leukemia at St. Jude's, meets Patton, who has a brain tumor. Logan's timer will reach zero in exactly one year and two months.



  * Everyone has a tattoo of eyes somewhere on their body. they the same color of their soulmate's eyes. They reflect whatever their soulmate's eyes are doing, e.x. when your soulmate blinks the tattoo blinks, when they cry the tattoo cries, etc.



  * You can taste whatever your soulmate is eating. Roman tastes blood.



  * LAMP/Calm: Everyone has a puzzle piece on their wrist that signifies themselves. It is usually colored in with your favorite color or some image that summarizes you. Next to this puzzle piece is your soulmate's piece or pieces. When you meet your soulmate(s) they connect. Roman, Logan, Virgil, and Patton have four pieces each, and inadvertently meet all at the same time by running into each other, literally.



  * Your soulmate's kinks are listed out on your upper arm.



  * Everyone has a list on the inside of their wrist. This list says your soulmate's name, when they die, how they die, whether or not you were there, and what you were doing. Virgil's says: "Roman [last name]. December 6th, 20xx. Car crash. Yes. Driving the other car."



  * Same AU as the last one, but Logan has three separate death dates written on his wrist for one person.



  * Remus is soulmates with Deceit. Roman is soulmates with Logan. Remus and Logan fall in love, while Roman and Deceit fall in love.



  * Merfolk/siren AU where your soulmate's scale color is your gill color




	3. I have a Health Test this period but the teacher has not shown up yet so here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Patton warning  
> Genetic condition warning (Polymelia and chimerism)  
> Also I'm a real fan of giving Deceit genetic conditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polymelia  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chimera_(genetics)#Humans

  * The Sides work at a hospital. Patton is a cardiothoracic surgeon, which is a surgeon that works specifically on the heart, lungs, and other organs found in the chest. Logan is a brain surgeon. Roman and Remus are physical therapists. Virgil is a nurse. Deceit is the psychiatrist in charge of the psych ward. (Does not need to be included, but Remy is the gossipy secretary and Emile is a therapist who works under Deceit.)



  * Logan sneaks into the Imagination to look at the stars.



  * Patton is Irish, and it's St. Patrick's Day.



  * Virgil and Remus fuse and become Horror.



  * Despite being likened to a viper, and preferring the color yellow, Deceit is a cotton-mouth.



  * Patton snaps and literally just kills Remus lmao (requires a large, sharp knife)



  * Logan collects rocks.



  * Roman is half-dragon, with horns, wings, a tail, and fire-breath. He usually shape-shifts it away, but Deceit finds out. They bond over being reptiles.



  * Logan gets turned into a squirrel.



  * Remus has a bone saw and a hot glue gun, what is he doing?



  * Deceit was born with an additional set of arms (due to Polymelia) which his parents decided to not remove, as they were normal-sized and not hindering his development. He is urged to get one set amputated, but enjoys having four arms.



  * Deceit is a chimeric individual, meaning that they were going to a set of twins, but the embryos combined to create one baby. The left side of their body has dark skin, and the right side has light skin. Deceit is also intersex, because of this. 



  * Logan has Narcolepsy. The reason he remains adamant on sleep schedule is because it makes him less likely to collapse in the middle of the day.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like my prompts? Don't like my prompts? tell me about it!
> 
> If you're gonna write something based off these bad boys, i suggest telling me in the comments and then gifting me the work or something. I'd love to see where you guys take these!!
> 
> some of these i'm uncomfortable with writing myself because of inexperience. I'd love to learn more about things tho!!! so heccn tell me stuff!!!  
> i actually don't even care if it's related to the prompts or not. infodump at me and i might make a prompt based off of it


End file.
